Sacred souls
by osiris1234
Summary: Jeremie mistake neary costs him the thing he loves the most
1. Chapter 1

**Sacred Souls**

This is my first fan fiction EVER so please be nice to me : )

Disclaimer: I wish I did own code lyoko but I don't: (code lyoko belongs to moonscoop productions and antifilms

Summery: Jeremie's mistake nearly costs him what he loves the most J/A

"" speech

'' thought

Chapter 1: intro

In Kadic academy a sole student is awake working at his computer:

"Oh not again" shouted a usually quite blond haired boy sitting at his computer the screen holding a red exclamation mark, he was trying to fix the super scan program "maybe if I try..."

"Don't you need to get **some** sleep Jeremie?" a pink haired elf like girl interrupted him appearing on the screen.

"Ha I guess I could use some…but I'm getting close to the answer now I know it I can Feel it Aelita!" Jeremie said happily.

"Hmm… just try to get some sleep Jeremie" she said leaving the screen. 'He works so hard for this antivirus and helping me, I wish he would give it a rest for today…wait hmm.' She thought. She was in lyoko on the look out for XANA a computer with a grudge for the human race; she was there because the super scan program that is usually used to detect XANA was corrupt.

Back with Jeremie he was still working on his antivirus program for aelita when suddenly his program shuts down and he loses control of his computer.

"What the…" he exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and worry in his voice.

"Like my new trick" Aelita giggled now onscreen.

"What was that for Aelita I was said I was getting close to the antivirus…wait how'd you actually do that?" he asked confused by Aelitas 'new trick'.

"I can take possession of items as well remember" she half laughed "anyway now you have to get some sleep. You can have your PC back in the morning".

Jeremie was a bit taken back by this Aelita has recently been nagging him to stop for more breaks during his work but he, being him was too stubborn to give anything less than everything to the finding of the antivirus. "Ok ok I guess you win but first thing tomorrow I'm back on there ok" he joked with her.

"Ok" she smiled "goodnight Jeremy".

Jeremie then proceeded to lay down with his thoughts he was a little annoyed with Aelita at first for shutting down his PC but after a few minutes he realised that he could never be angry with her she was too perfect. With that a slight blush crept across his face and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

NEXT DAY

"Yo wake up Einstein we got a test first lessen you don't want to get an A- do you?" shouted a blonde haired boy into Jeremie's ear with this Jeremie jumped half a mile in the air and landed on the floor in a heap the boy burst out laughing along with another boy the blond one was dressed head to toe in purple and has well…strange spiked up hair with a purple dot in the middle. The second was dressed in a green t-shirt and green tracksuit trousers and brown hair.

"Good morning to you Odd" Jeremie said grumpily.

"Anytime" the blond boy said with a smile "so you actually got some sleep last night should I and Ulrich ask Milly and Tamiya to hold the front page of the next school paper.

"It would be a great scoop" laughed Ulrich "it doesn't happen very often".

"Very funny you guys but I need to get this antivirus finished so we can shut XANA down for good!" exclaimed Jeremie.

"Yeah and you can be with your darling Aelita" Odd said putting his arm round a now standing Jeremie's shoulder.

"Erm…time for class" Jeremie said awkwardly running out for class.

The first few lessons at Kadic went as the always did Odd, spent most of his time drawing his dog Kiwi and, if he wasn't doing that, him and ulrich were teasing Sissi Herb and Nicholas. Jeremie was not doing as well as he had been before they found lyoko this was probably through lack of sleep but, as he was Jeremie, (stubborn as a mule) you would never get him to admit that. In there lunch hour Jeremie worked on the antivirus; Ulrich and Odd played soccer and there other friend a girl dressed from head to toe in black watched reading a book. Ulrich was quite good at football so he was winning and just scored a goal via an overhead kick.

"You only did that cos Yumi's there" teased Odd.

"Let's see you do that then Odd!" said ulrich with a slightly angry tone in his voice "and in **not **just doing it because Yumi's there".

"No problem" said Odd confidently.

Odd then stepped to the middle of the pitch where ulrich was, ulrich flicked the ball up for Odd try and kick the ball and as everyone guessed he landed flat on his butt

"Harder than it looks isn't it" laughed Ulrich.

"Just a practice try this time I'll do it" said Odd in his normal cocky voice.

Odd stepped up to try again and to everyone's amazement he hit the ball quite well this time it looked like it was going to be a goal but it just hit the post ricocheting off in the direction of…..Yumi!. The ball managed to hit her square in the stomach resulting in her falling off her chair and ulrich starting to laugh very hard.

"Erm I think I have to…go feed kiwi!" Odd said quickly as he saw Yumi's not amused face as she got up.

"You just wait Odd I'll get you back" Yumi shouted after him as she got back up "and what are you laughing at" she snapped to Ulrich.

"Err… I… uhh I go to go help Odd feed kiwi bye" he said nervously as he turned and followed Odd.

'Those two can be a pain sometimes…but I think I'll let them sweat this one out in there room' she thought as a mischievous grin flashed across her face.


	2. A Vital Mistake

Odd and Ulrich arrived in Jeremie's room he was talking to Aelita on his computer whilst trying to fix the super scan program. The program had stopped working suddenly and no-one really knew why or how. Aelita was on lyoko (very much to the dislike of Jeremie) because of the broken scan program. She was there in-case of a XANA attack.

"I think I have it this time Aelita" Jeremie said excitedly "oh and hi guys come in"

He typed the new ideas in a stream of code into the computer followed by a now very familiar sound and a red exclamation mark appearing on the screen.

"Damn not again!" he shouted making all the other occupants of the room jump "That should have worked"

"Is everything alright Jeremie? I herd you shout" Aelita said with worry in her voice appearing on the screen

"It's alright Aelita" Jeremie reassured her causing her to smile sweetly at him "I was just working on the super scan so you can come back here with me… I mean us" he corrected himself but still earned glances from both odd and Ulrich.

"Well where did you start to learn to sweet-talk Einstein?" Odd said "Because you're not that good at it. I could show you some real lines if you want?"

"You're on to talk Odd who got stood up today hmmm" laughed Ulrich

"I guess she just realised that I'm far too perfect for anyone" laughed Odd "Anyway why don't you let me have a little look at that super scan thingy. I got materialisation before you did so I might be able to do this"

"Odd I don't think letting you on my computer is a good idea" Jeremie said with a little worry in his voice "I don't have backups of any of this

"Yeah I figured the day you let me play with lyoko is the day XANA sends us a Christmas card yeah" joked Odd

Just then there was a knock at the door "its Yumi can I come in?" called Yumi. Jeremie got up and let her in surprised by the slightly worried faces of his friends at her arrival.

"So here you are" Yumi said mischievously to Ulrich and Odd

"Erm hi Yumi" Ulrich said worriedly back "no hard feelings about earlier?"

Yumi didn't answer instead she proceeded to get both Ulrich and Odd in a head lock but before she could force an apology out of them she was shocked by a loud shout from Jeremie

"At last the super scan works!" Jeremie shouted in excitement "You can come back now if you want Aelita"

"Really that's great Jeremie thank you ill see you soon. I have found some new information about the antivirus and I want to take a look" she said happily.

"Ok but if you see any sign of XANA go hide and I'll send some help for you" Jeremie said a very serious tone in his voice

"Ok" Aelita replied leaving the screen

**That night…**

"I checked out the data Jeremie I really think this could be it but we need to look at it a bit more" Aelita said excitedly appearing on Jeremie's screen

"Great we'll go and get the information tomorrow!" Jeremie said even more excitedly "you could be here free from XANA how do you think that sounds Aelita"

"It sounds great but I think we need to examine the data a bit more It could be a trap" Aelita warned Jeremie

"Yeah but we have this chance we have to try don't we?" Jeremie said back

"…even if there's a chance it could hurt your friends?" Aelita said quietly

"They all know the risk they take when they go to lyoko I'm sure they won't mind going" Jeremie said

"What about me" Aelita asked leaving the screen not waiting for an answer she was kind of worried about the way he just assumed that his friends wouldn't mind. 'is that the way he thinks about me?' she thought 'does he really mind if I get deleted from lyoko?' She shook her head and decided shed like to stay on lyoko tonight.

Back in the room Jeremie was surprised by Aelitas sudden disappearance and ran the recent conversation through his head. 'was it something I said…wait she couldn't have thought I meant…' he thought. 'I'll have to apologise tomorrow I doubt she wants to talk now' he then layed down to go to bed but didn't manage to sleep a wink that night.

**The next day (Saturday) **

Jeremie woke up after what must have been 2 hours sleep he seemed to be both excited and worried at the same time. Excited that today might be the day that Aelita could be free from the virus from XANA. Also worried because of what had happened last night. He got up and nearly fell over again because of grogginess from lack of sleep but hr managed to stay upright. He went and got his cell phone from his table and text Yumi, Ulrich and Odd to meet his at the factory (he wanted to wake up a bit more before he talked to them)

At the factory he decided he needed to call Aelita he tried to call her up but there was a little interference. He tried a second time and this time she answered.

"Good morning Jeremie" she said smiling "How are you?"

"I'm fine Aelita thank you" Jeremie replied "listen Aelita about last night…"

"Don't worry about it" she interrupted "I've had had another look at the data I found and I still think this could be what we are looking for"

Just at that moment Odd, Yumi and Ulrich came through the door and waked into the room.

"So what did ya want" Odd asked

"I think Aelita has found the information I need for the antivirus so you guys want to go to lyoko" Jeremie asked

"I don't know me and Ulrich were really getting in to that extra maths class" Odd joked "but I guess we can sacrifice it just this once"

"Ok thanks guy now you'll be going to the desert region because strangely the information isn't in sector 5 where I thought it would be" said Jeremie

"Ok let's get XANA once and for all" Yumi said heading to the scanners with the others

"Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Scanner, Virtualisation" said Jeremie as he virtualised them into lyoko "the information if 1 mile to you left it's not in a tower. Aelita should be there with you"

"Yeah she's here Jeremie" Ulrich replied

"Let's get going guys" Odd shouted "you'll be on earth with us soon Aelita were gonna be kicking XANA out today you see"

They then proceeded towards the data which was in a cube on the floor of a cave. It seemed to be strangely lightly guarded for something that seemed to be of so much value to XANA. Then, as if he had just read there minds, three blocks were virtualised in front of them.

"I got these you three go" Ulrich said as he turned to face the blocks "triplicate" the three Ulrich's ran towards the blocks, one of him got shot, then the other two managed to get to the blocks "impact!" he yelled as he and his clone took out two blocks then he slashed the last block but not before it shot his last clone. To Ulrich's surprise hiding behind the block was hiding a megatank "ahh…not good" he said before he was devirtualised by the tank.

Up a head the other three were in sight of the cave...and two crabs. Ulrich and Yumi ran first trying to destroy or at least distract them for Aelita but as they got close another crab was virtualised and proceeded to shoot Ulrich in the leg. Yumi managed to take one out before getting hit two

"Lets hit them from the sides together" Yumi suggested

"I like it 1… 2… 3 go" Ulrich replied

They both ran in opposite directions but the crabs saw what they were doing and shot at only Ulrich devirtualising him. As the crab's backs were turned she threw her two fans and hit them both right in the XANA eye.

"Run now Aelita!" Yumi shouted and Aelita ran straight to the cave in which the data box resided just as Aelita got the data from the box she felt something approaching and decided to run behind the cave. Yumi was puzzled by Aelita suddenly running off but when turned around she saw why the megatank was set up ready to fire right behind her! Sure enough a couple of seconds later she found herself in the scanner room again. She ran up to the elevator and took it to the computer floor to see Jeremie was typing away on the keyboard

"Aelita made it to a tower behind the cave he said as she stepped forward "thanks for helping"

"No problem" she smiled back "listen I'd better get going my parents still think I'm at home and they'll get suspicious if I don't get back soon"

"Yeah and we'd better get back to school you know what Jims like" said Ulrich

"Could you guy cover for me while I get the virus out of Aelita?" asked Jeremie

"As long as you don't keep her for yourself" Odd joked as they left

Jeremie just ignored him he'd grown used to the teasing by Odd. He sat down to look at the Data and to his surprise it was a pre-made program with a text file. He opened the text file which read:

_To Jeremie and gang_

_I saw you were trying to get rid of the Virus in Aelita and thought you could use a hand. Sorry though I ended up making the Whole thing hope you don't mind ha-ha_

_From Franz hopper_

_P.S do NOT type wrong password its XANA trapped (to trap XANA if he gets it first)._

"That would explain why it wasn't in sector 5" Jeremie exclaimed "Password, password what would be his password"

"SCIPIO?" offered Aelita

"Of course" said Jeremie "Thanks Aelita you'd better get in place for the antivirus"

When Aelita was in place he started the Antivirus up and a box came up saying "input password" he took a deep breath 'this is it she's going to be here' he taught as he put in the password SCIPIR Just as he entered he realised his error and a message box came up saying "maybe this will teach you not to play with things that aren't meant for you XANA" and what seemed like 100 red exclamation marks came up one by one on his screen

But this wasn't the thing that worried him in fact he didn't even really notice them

The only thing he could hear was her scream…


	3. XANA's final soulution

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this took so long but blame my college god 50 page essays take a long time to write! Well here is chapter 3 and a big thanks to all of you people that have been reading my story!

**XANA's final solution**

"AELITA!" Shouted Jeremie a very real panic filled his voice as he tried to regain control of the super computer. He pulled out his mobile phone and called Odd.

"Ulrich I need you Odd and Yumi here now!" he shouted down the phone.

"Whoa Einstein what's wrong? Calm down" Odd said trying to calm him down.

"Its Aelita something is very wrong on lyoko get here now" Jeremie said terminating his call to Odd. Then he heard a sound that gave him hope, the sound of a scanner door opening. He ran down to the elevator a last thought of hope in his head 'please be alright Aelita please' he thought as he pressed the button to go to the scanner level. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to get to the scanner level; he waited uneasily as the smoke to clear.

"…Aelita" Jeremie said fearful of what he might find there with him

When the smoke ad fully cleared what he saw worried him even more he saw Aelita…except she was just lying there. So still…lifeless, "Aelita" he shouted as he went to her lying there he felt for a pulse. His heart lifted when he found one he was both relieved to find she was only unconscious. At this moment he heard the sounds of people moving upstairs, he realised that his friends were there he picked Aelita up and carried her to the elevator and up to his friends. 'What have I done…' was the only thought that went through his head when he was moving up to his friends. When he emerged for the elevator with Aelita he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god what happened Jeremie?" Yumi questioned a strong hint of concern in her voice

Jeremie felt these worse were the last thing he could take he fell to his knees with Aelita and bust in to tears "Its all my fault I'm so sorry…" was the only thing he could find himself to say over the immense sense of guilt that was building up inside of him.

Yumi kneeled down by his side and tried to comfort a now hysterical Jeremie sobbing over Aelitas unconscious body in front of him "Listen Jeremie what ever happened I'm sure it wasn't your fault but we have a more important task than trying to work out what happened" Yumi started in a careful voice she didn't want to make Jeremie more upset than he was "we need to help Aelita so you need to tell us what happened"

"…ok" Jeremie said as he got himself into a composure that he felt he could speak to his friends with. He managed to get out most of what had happened as he tried to stop himself busting into tears.

"Well what does this virus do?" Ulrich asked Jeremie a little after he had finished speaking.

"…I don't know…" Jeremie said his voice was as quiet as a whisper.

"Hey can we use the scanners to find out what's wrong it?" Odd asked

"Of course yes we can" Jeremie said perking up immediately as he scooped Aelita up again and hurried back down to the scanners. "I'll make it alright again I promise" he said to her as he put her body into the scanner. He then ran back to the lift, up to the computer level; and on to the supercomputer. He ran some tests on her current condition the other could see his new found happiness deteriorate quickly as he read the words on the screen.

"Is it bad?" Ulrich asked.

"She's…" Jeremie started "she's dieing" he said quickly returning to his very upset state from earlier. This caused the room occupants to gasp.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yumi asked

"I…I…Don't…Know" Jeremie just managed to say

Then much to the surprise of everyone Odd got up from where he was sitting and slapped Jeremie across the face causing him to fall to the ground. "There's nothing you can do just moping about it here now is there Jeremie" Odd said with what sounded like anger in his voice. "We need to find out what this is and beat it. If you don't Aelita will die and none of us want that to happen?"

"Odds right" Yumi agreed "we need to work out a way to beat this"

With out saying anything Jeremie sat back down at the super calculator and began to type "Please take Aelita back to the dorms" he said quietly "she will need to rest" he finished before working again ominously at the super calculator. The others left quietly with Aelita.

They managed to avoid most people (it was Saturday so the school was almost deserted) they then proceeded to Aelitas dorm room and layed her on the bed

"There's got to be something we can do" ulrich said breaking a long silence "we can't just sit here looking sorry for her"

"I know….. But what can we do?" said Yumi

Back at the factory

'How could I have been so stupid?' Jeremie thought to himself 'why did I let her go?' just at that time another red exclamation mark crossed his screen 'Why isn't this working!' he typed another series of code into the super calculator. This was soon followed now by the now famous red exclamation mark showing that it had not worked.

"This isn't going to work is it…." Jeremie muttered to himself

He slumped down into his chair and took a big sigh and just layed there. He couldn't help blaming himself for this whole thing 'If only I had just examined it, if only I had listened to her….'. He got up and started to pace the room 'I need to finish do this if I don't……' he stopped frozen on the spot not wanting to think about what failure meant for her.

'Aelita….' He thought still frozen on the spot. She was now the only thing he could concentrate on 'I'll go see her… I have to see her' he thought to himself and with this he ran out of the factory in the direction of the school.

A few moments after he left the factory the supercomputer fired up by itself. The screen brightly illuminated the now empty super calculator room; on its screen the computer was searching all the program files till it found the one it wanted. The screen changed into a now rather familiar red eye-like symbol. Suddenly, one of the scanners sprung in to life and the bottom level of the scanner room was flooded with smoke; the only thing visible was a few blue semi-transparent tentacles edging there way out of the scanner….


End file.
